mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Planeswatch Calendar
The worlds of the Shards once told time using greatly varied methods; the Loam tracked the migrations of Great Ones and the natural seasons, Wurmfyrth counted years in the dragons' mating and hunting seasons, the Dominion marked months in cycles of the moon dedicated to each of the Roseblessed gods -- but since the Breaking, the timekeeping system of Tal Teyrn has come to be the most universally adopted, originally devised to track exact hours and minutes for the operation of the Channel Bank. Its renowned precision relies on a famous contrivance of engineering: the Master Water Clock of the Shards, located in the topmost levels of the Teyrn Underdark, relatively safe to traverse compared to its depths. Through a precision-engineered system of pipes -- some yards thick, some mere millimeters, crafted from esoteric metals of all kinds -- the steady, rhythmic flow of water through specifically-chosen Teyrn caverns is measured, fluctuations in pressure and volume predictably regular and used to calculate the time of day. The flow pattern has not changed in the centuries since the Breaking except for a negligably small margin of error, and is thought to be an artifact of the Underdark's extinct drow empire, who seemingly developed the irrigation network to feed hydroponic farms at particular times throughout the day. Exploratory attempts at finding the network's source remain unsuccessful, though Draelin Seht and then-Lord Explorator Logan Cairnheart were able to successfully replicate its magical aspects to feed the empty canals of the Dominion of the Rose Throne. The fortune of Channel Board Chair Sybil Garn is partially due to the Master Water Clock's Shard-wide adoption, as one of her company's highest-selling products consists of a miniaturized pocketwatch worn like a bracelet, magically attuned to the Water Clock for exacting precision no matter where in the Shards the wearer is. A single Shardic Year consists of four seasons of two months each, with each month lasting 30 days. Days in the Shards consist of the standard 24 hours, with many businesses following the Channel Trading Floor's long-established pattern of opening at 8:00 AM and closing at 8 PM. An additional short season of roughly two weeks, the Attuning, takes place between winter and spring. During the Attuning, the Shards experience a vast influx of wild arcane magic, causing wielders of the arcane to experience headaches, nosebleeds, nausea, and occasionally more debilitating symptoms -- though deaths from the Attuning are rare, with only one or two fatal cases arising each year (and usually associated with other preexisting conditions). Particularly strong mages seem to feel the Attuning more viscerally, though dedicated Antimagic Zones in urban centers can mitigate its effects somewhat. Springdawn 1 - Day of Renewal/Feast of Lahaule (Dominion) 9 - First Bloom (Loam), Finds-Steel's-Voice's Finding day 15 - Hibernal Days end (Wurmfyrth), Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 19 - Reyes Tapia's birthday 27 - Watchmen's Day (Haven) 30 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Springset 1 - Day of Games/Feast of Senneth (Dominion) 8 - Wingmoot (Wurmfyrth) 9 - Thunders-with-Steel's birthday 12 - Remembrance Day (Haven) 14 - Hinterfair (Loam/Blight) 15 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 20 - Artisans' Day (Haven) 23 - Anzo Quartez's birthday 30 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Summerdawn 1 - Day of Atonement/Feast of Kholes (Dominion) 3 - Deep's Awakening ends (Jüsk) 4 - Rekindling/Flames' Awakening begins (Jüsk) 14 - Henrike Rhyol's birthday 15 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 28 - Midsummer's Dance (Loam) 30 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Summerset 1 - Day of Charity/Feast of Mauthiel (Dominion), Iro Floros' birthday 4 - Krai-Am Dramag's birthday 14 - Festival of Broken Chains begins (Wurmfyrth) 15 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 21 - Wo-kai Sen Zha, Festival of Broken Chains ends (Wurmfyrth) 30 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Autumndawn 1 - Day of Turning/Feast of Brenoir (Dominion) 7 - Flames' Awakening ends (Jüsk) 8 - Earth's Awakening begins (Jüsk) 11 - Rafallere's birthday 15 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 29 - Hunting Season begins (Wurmfyrth) 30 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Autumnset 1 - Day of Remembrance/Feast of Férus (Dominion) 11 - Rite of Tribute (Wurmfyrth) 15 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 21 - Bain Emmerol's report 25 - Heart's Bounty (Loam) 30 - Hunting Season ends (Wurmfyrth), Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Winterdawn 1 - Day of Lovers/Feast of Alieux (Dominion), Alitaire Rombaferre's birthday 4 - Hibernal Days begin (Wurmfyrth) 11 - Earth's Awakening ends (Jüsk) 12 - Storm's Awakening begins (Jüsk) 15 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 16 - The Withering (Loam) 30 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Winterset 1 - Day of Shelter/Feast of Jallaré (Dominion) 5 - Jacqueline de Sauveterre's birthday 7 - Founding Day (Haven) 8 - Iris Malach's birthday 15 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) 29 - Channel Board Year-End Profit Report (Tal Teyrn) 30 - Eventide (Channel Bank mandated vacation; businesses closed) Attuning 1 - Day of Resilience/Feast of the Mother Radiant (Dominion) 8 - Zenith begins 9 - Zenith ends 15 - Storm's Awakening ends (Jüsk) 16 - Deep's Awakening begins (Jüsk), Ceridwen Cyfoeth's birthday Category:Calendars Category:Settings Category:Systems Category:Planeswatch Category:METAGAAAAME?